CROBBY Le roi a ses raisons que les démons ignorent
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Résumé: Sam et Dean(enfin plus Sam) en ont marre que Crowley se foute sur la gueule avec Bobby, alors ils vont les réconcilier. Voilà ce que ça donne.


Hello guys!

Pris de remord quant à la qualité de cette fanfiction qui est de loin la plus belle que j'ai pu faire sur Supernatural, je me suis donc mis en tête de lui faire une beauté. Un petit coup de jeune en somme. Profitez bien de cette nouvelle version. Ce bébé ci est sans doute l'un de mes meilleurs. Et en temps qu'hommage, ces ecrits doivent être irréprochablement parfaits.

Merci tatsueik pour sa review plus que constructive qui m'a fait prendre conscience des quelques problèmes semés à quatre vents un peu plus bas.

* * *

CROBBY

Le roi a ses raisons que les démons ignorent.

Résumé :Ce passe avant la mort de Bobby, un hommage à lui et Crowley, à ce couple qu'ils auraient pu former ,non dû être ! Donc : Sam et Dean en ont marre que Crowley se tape sur la gueule avec Bobby alors ils vont les faire se réconcilier dans un bar. Le plan marche… Trop bien même !

I Le bar de la neutralité

-Tu veux m'empoisonner avec ta stupide gnôle maison !hurla Crowley.

Au centre du bureau de Bobby, dos à la cuisine ouverte qui jouxtait le dit bureau, le roi de l'enfer lui faisant face toujours impeccable dans son costume cravate noir en flanelle et en soie parfaitement ajusté sur sa silhouette un peu grassouillette, son éternel barbe de cinq jours faussement négligée lui octroyant un petit côté chic et décalé. Il tenait dans sa main droite un verre contenant l'alcool maison offert gracieusement par Bobby. Le démon portait le verre à son nez et grimaçait franchement en sentant les effluves de la boisson. Ses prunelles envoyant des éclaires courroucés au vieux Chasseur devant lui.

-Je n'arrive même pas à supporter l'odeur, le provoqua Crowley.

Bobby posa calmement sa casquette sur son bureau. Son regard alla s'entrechoquer à celui du démon. Le vieux Chasseur avait invoqué prestement le démon pour enquêter sur une créature inconnue au bataillon Winchesteurien. Qui de mieux pour lui donner des informations sur la créature que le roi de l'enfer ? Crowley était la meilleure source d'information « vivante » sur le surnaturel qu'il connaisse. Bobby l'avait appelé au pire moment qu'il pouvait puisque Crowley était sur le point de repartir en Écosse faire le plein de Craig. Le démon était donc de plus mauvais poil que d'habitude et voulait boire un coup. Alors Bobby lui avait proposé son whisky, whisky qu'il distillait lui-même et qui faisait sa fierté. Lui préférait ça aux bière et autres alcools du commerce trop cher et pas assez corsés pour son palais habituer à une cinquantaine de degrés minimum.

En partageant sa production de la semaine avec Crowley il avait oublier une chose. Le roi des démon était un être capricieux raffolent de vieux Craig sans doute trop fade part rapport à sa boisson maison. D'après les dires de Rufus le Craig était doux et fruité avec des arômes d'épices et d'écorces d'orange. Une boisson de richos qui pètent plus haut que leur cul sans l'ombre d'un doute. Enfin vu que cet insupportable crapule des enfer se ravitaillait directement à la source de production de ce scotch de femmelette il devait sacrément apprécier son côté doux. Son whisky à lui était une vrais boisson d'homme pas une piquette. Alors oui, Crowley ne l'aimait pas mais il devrait être content de goûter à sa production même Sam et Dean n'en avait jamais bu ! Il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait ce satané snobinard.

-Je t'entends tu sais vieux nounours , lui fit savoir le roi de l'enfer.

Bobby cru s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de whisky. Que… L'avait-il entendu tout le long de sa tirade mentale sur son précieux Craig ? Et puis d'où se permettait- il de l'appeler vieux nounours ?! La seule personne apte à lui donner un surnom aussi mignon et crétin était sa défunte femme ! Merde quoi ! En plus Crowley ne faisant en aucun cas partit de leur famille de Chasseur à l'amour bancale et bien arrosée de bière qu'il formait avec les Winchester.

-Oui Robert, j'ai tout entendu, lui répondit le démon dans un soupire de désespoir.

À l'appelle de son prénom Bobby sursauta, à deux doigts d'en faire tomber son verre de stupeur. Il s'avança plus prêt du démon en liberté, sans aucun piège à démon pour le retenir. Pour Bobby s'était presque normal de laisser le démon vaquer où il le voulait après une invocation et puis ainsi Crowley avait moins la pression. Lui avait remarqué que le roi démon était ainsi moins grognon lors de leur échange, alors d'un accord tacite les seules attaques qu'ils se lançaient été verbales. Mais recueillir le savoir de Crowley n'en était que plus simple. Sauf que cette fois le démon avait outre passé les bornes.

-Arrête de lire mes pensées !s'exclama Bobby. Est-ce que je le fais moi ? Non ! Alors ne le fais pas non plus !

-Tu peux juste pas toi, c'est pas pareil, répliqua le démon faisait disparaître le verre de whisky et croisant les bras par la suite.

Bobby grogna, fusillant du regard le démon.

-Là n'est pas la question !s'écria le Chasseur. C'est personnel !

-Quand je vois les magnifiques surnoms dont tu m'affuble j'ai du mal à résister, se justifia le démon toujours très calme et détaché.

-Mais c'est pas une raison !s'échauffait Bobby. Et c'est Bobby. Pas Robert, pas vieux nounours ou je ne sais quel surnom débile que tu pourrais inventer. Juste Bobby c'est compris ?

-Stupide Chasseur, marmonna Crowley.

-Quoi ?rugit Bobby. Tu as dis quoi là ?!

Sam soupira de dépit depuis la porte d'entrée entre ouverte. Aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu ouvrir la porte. Les deux hommes étant trop occupés à se chamailler et à jouer à qui criera le plus fort depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Depuis leur arrivée en faite. Sam se souvenait qu'ils étaient arrivés et que Dean avait directement refermé la porte d'entrée en entendent les pics que les deux se lançaient autour de leurs alcools préférés. Ils n'avaient toujours pas les informations sur la créature qu'ils chassaient. Castiel était resté là bas au grand damne de celui-ci qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié s'éloigner de Dean.

Une manie chez l'ange depuis quelque temps que seul Sam avait remarqué. Le plus contrariant avec toute cette affaire c'était qu'ils étaient venus exprès voir Bobby pour prendre une pause entre deux meurtres. Pour la pause ils repasseraient. Sam referma la porte le plus doucement possible, sans aucun bruit même si Crowley et Bobby étaient trop occupés dans leur joute verbale pour se préoccuper de qui les entendraient. Le cadet Winchester retourna à l'atelier couvert, là où son grand frère garait toujours sa précieuse Impala. Dean l'attendait assit sur le capot brillant et sans doute maintenant froid de la Chevrolet de 67.

-Alors, Crowley à enfin parlé ?l'apostropha-il. Parce c'est pas que j'ai peur que Cass se fasse tuer de façon violente, passablement gore et rapide mais bon faudrait qu'on tarde pas à se débarrasser de ce truc.

Sam lui adressa un pauvre sourire voulant tout dire. Dean soupira à son tour et s'allongea sur Baby les mains sous la tête. Il ne supportait plus lui aussi les disputes incessantes entre leur père de cœur et le roi démon. Ils n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin de traiter le problème car il n'avait jamais été si envaillissant jusqu'à maintenant. Là il les empêchait carrément de continuer leur chasse.

-Il faut à tout prix les réconcilier, en conclut Sam. C'est de moins en moins viable !

-À toi de trouver comment Sammy, acquiesça Dean. Tu trouveras je te fais confiance sur ce coup là.

-Retourne voir Cass, d'accord ?lui dit Sam. J'imagine que tu préféreras te charger de notre créature quand Crowley auras parlé.

-Ouaip !s'exclama Dean. J'vais aller l'aider à contenir la créature.

Sam hocha la tête déjà absorbé par sa réflexion pour trouver comment faire. Pourquoi ne pas les emmener dans un bar pour qu'ils partagent un moment sans le stress de leur travail respectif. Un bar où personne ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre, permettant ainsi d'empêcher l'un des deux de faire un coups fourré à l'autre. Sam ne vit même pas son frère partir rejoindre son ange attitré. De toute façon il avait autre chose à penser que la remise en question de l'hétérosexualité bancale de son frère et de l'ange en trench-coat.

Il lui fallait trouver comment savoir s'ils se frittaient ou non. Les faire surveiller mais par qui ? Comment faire en sorte qu'ils ne se sentent pas observés ? Pour qu'ils soient en confiance, pour qu'ils puissent pleinement et sûrement profiter de leur moment pacifique… Prendre quelqu'un de neutre qu'il aurait quand même briefé pour les surveiller… Le barman mais oui ! Il retourna au bâtiment principale se creusant la tête pour trouver le bar. Il s'arrêta dans la cuisine se posant sur le plan de travail.

-J'en ai franchement marre Crowley ! Tu sais très bien que c'est aussi énervant pour toi que pour moi !conclu Bobby. Dis moi ce que tu sais au lieu de me faire suer !

Sam posa son coude sur sa cuisse pour regarder la scène de dispute de loin. En fait il n'en pouvait déjà plus après quelques échanges survoltés.

-Bon arrêtez tout je vous emmène dans un bar, les stoppa Sam en allant vers eux. Ces informations sont cruciales pour mon frère et Cass alors peut-être que dans un endroit neutre cela se passera mieux.

Crowley se tournant vers lui.

-En voilà une brillante idée moose, claironna le démon avec un grand sourire en coin narquois. Voir Ro-bert bourré me plait bien. Une grande expérience sans aucun doute.

-Tu roulera sous la table avant moi Fer-gus, le provoqua Bobby.

-Interdiction de vous battre de quelque manière que ce soit !cria Sam par-dessus leur voix. Je ne veux plus vous entendre être méchant avec l'autre !

Tout les trois montèrent dans la voiture de Bobby (oui oui il en a une)Crowley resta à l'arrière s'étalant totalement sur la banquette, prenant ses aises sans se soûler dès le début pour être comme il dit à « égalité » avec Bobby bien que sa nature surnaturelle désavantage déjà le vieux Chasseur et que vu le nombre d'années qu'il avait passer à se noyer plus dans l'alcool que dans l'argent, du scotch avait depuis belle lurette remplacé son sang alors qu'il était encore humain. Clairement Bobby serait soûle avant lui quoi qu'il arrive. Bobby était à côté de Sam et faisait la gueule. Il répétait que c'était une opération stérile que leur problème ne se résoudrait pas en se bourrant la gueule « comme des ados en manque de sensations fortes ». Sam les avait donc laissé à un bar appelé _Le banc gris_. Il avait donner ses instructions au barman et avait aussi prit son numéro de téléphone pour qu'ils puissent l'appeler si cela dégénérait. Crowley commanda un verre de whisky de onze ans sans glaçons tendis que Bobby soupirant et faisant à moitié la tronche demanda une bière brune sans mousse.

-Bon et bien nous sommes coincés ensemble, conclut le roi de l'enfer tout en prenant une légère gorgé de whisky. Celui là il est bon. Tu devrais t'en inspirer pour ta piquette maison.

-Sam a dit qu'on devait être pacifique, répondit Bobby.

-Je suis très pacifique Robert, répliqua Crowley.

Bobby aimait et détestait son prénom dans la bouche du démon. C'était étrange et dérangeant à la fois. Mais dés qu'il l'entendait le prononcer un frisson qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années parcourait son dos lui faisant ressentir un plaisir inavouable et intense comme avec sa chère et défunte femme. Cela faisait dès années vraiment que personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ce genre de choses. Sans doute que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait mit la langue avec l'horripilant démon.

-Je t'entends Robert, lui rappela Crowley avec dépits.

-On crée une règle, décida Bobby. Appelons nous part les surnoms qu'on nous a donné. Ce sera plus viable.

-Si tu le dis, soupira le roi des démons en haussant les épaules et vidant d'une traite son verre. Un autre garçon !

Le barman le resservit avec un petit sourire. Sans doute Sam lui avait-il donné quelques billets verts pour qu'il les surveille. Depuis tout à l'heure il lisait en Bobby comme dans un livre ouvert il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Avec Bobby tout lui semblait plus simple, plus facile, plus bon, neuf et meilleur que toutes les autres relations qu'il avait eu. En temps qu'humain et même en temps que démon. Aucun de ses amants n'avait la trempe de Bobby. Le Chasseur lui résistait, il aimait tant le voir se débattre comme une pucelle effarouchée du haut de ses soixante ans. C'était tellement appréciable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

-Tiens tu as oublier ta casquette, remarqua Crowley. Tu veux que je la fasse apparaître ?

Bobby ne répondit pas se demandant pourquoi il était si gentil d'un coup avec lui. Mais il ne refuserait pas d'avoir sa casquette. Ses cheveux était un grand complexe pour lui à cause de sa calvitie naissante. Sa casquette lui permettait de supporter les regards des inconnus. Crowley le fixait avec une forte insistance mais ce n'était pas si désagréable qu'il n'y paraissait. Quand il sortit de ses pensées Crowley lui tendait sa précieuse casquette, par la visière et son habituelle sourire narquois avait été remplacé par un sourire doux qui lui allait vraiment bien. Bien mieux.

-Merci, murmura Bobby avant de boire une bonne lampée bière comme pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas remercié le démon.

-Bon dis moi vieux nounou… commença Crowley.

Les cheveux sur la nuque de Bobby se hérissaient mais il ne savait pas si s'était de colère ou de bonheur.

-J'ai dit quoi insupportable crapule !?s'écria Bobby du tac au tac en lui coupant la parole. Nos surnoms !

-Oh ce que j'aime tes petits surnoms, continuuuuue, hhuuumm, l'incita le démon de façon beaucoup trop sensuelle pour ne pas faire rougir Bobby.

Une chose étrange se produisit. Une partie de lui se réveilla lentement, lui rappelant étrangement ce baisé où de sa propre volonté il était aller chercher la langue du démon pour la caresser avec fougue et un entrain peu dissimulé. À ce souvenir il se sentait à nouveau étrange, partagé entre la haine et l'amour. Un désir naissait en lui. Incompréhensible et irrationnellement plaisant. Plus jamais Bobby n'avait pu vivre avec quelqu'un, partager des moments de bonheur ou juste donner son temps pour une personne avec qui il se sentait bien. Et cette personne s'était Crowley. Le roi de l'enfer mais bien sûr. Autant viser haut. Bobby vissa derechef sa casquette sur sa tête bougonnant des choses sur certains automatismes oublier d'une certaine partie de son corps tout autant oubliée. Il vit bien le sourire du démon qui s'amusait de sa gène, surtout à fixer son entre–jambe de façon répétée et beaucoup trop insistante.

-Tu sais quoi je veux bien te donner toutes les informations que tu veux, celles pour cette chasse comme pour les prochaines, prononça alors Crowley. Mais tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi.

Faisait-il cela pour l'embêter ou pour dissiper le brouillard de mal aise qui les entourait ? Était ce une diversion ? Et puis avec Crowley il s'attendait à devoir échanger quelque chose contre ces informations. Son âme à nouveau ?

-Nnnnooonn Robert bien sûr que nnoonnn, lui certifia le roi de l'enfer. Ce ne sera pas un pacte ni un marché de démon. Vois ça comme un échange de bon procédés.

Bobby reprit un coup de bière. Il sentit avec effrois et bonheur la main de Crowley sur son épaule. Elle exerça une douce pression sur son épaule. L'hôte du démon avait gardé un semblant de chaleur humaine et Bobby pouvait sentir la façon dont ses doigts s'imprimaient dans sa veste. Bobby à cette sensation pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il n'entendit pas le soupire bien que faible qui sortit contre sa volonté de sa bouche entre-ouverte.

-Ce que je veux c'est partager ton lit ce soir, lui apprit Crowley. Après tu auras tout mon savoir à ta disposition. Aucune embrouille, promit.

Le démon leva les bras en signe de paix. Enfin il n'en leva qu'un l'autre se frayait un chemin vers la nuque du vieux Chasseur pour aller toucher la peaux de son cou qui dépassait de sa veste, à la naissance de ses cheveux un peu long blond vénitien. Lorsque les doigts de Crowley furent en contacte avec sa peau Bobby frissonna, ce frémissement fut ressentit par le roi de l'enfer et parcouru aussi tout son corps. Il n'y avait que Bobby pour lui donner l'impression de vivre à nouveau comme un humain normal et non comme un démon dans son pyjama de chair. Il aimait ces sensations, il aimait se sentir comme avant sa mort mais il était trop fière pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit. C'était pour ça qu'il se frittaient tour le temps avec Bobby. Il ne voudrait pas lui montrer qu'il l'appréciait autant que ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être démoniaque.

-Retournons chez toi, proposa le démon en se levant. De toute façon il n'y à pas d'ambiance dans ce bar !

Bobby sourit alors, bien d'accord avec le démon.

-À croire qu'il voulait nous faire mourir d'ennuis !plaisanta le vieux Chasseur. Faudra juste pas te plaindre de mon alcool !

-Deal ?demanda Crowley en lui tendant la main.

-Deal, acquiesça Bobby en la lui serrant.

Ils se retournaient directement dans la chambre de Bobby. Le Chasseur posa sa casquette sur sa table de chevet et sortit de la pièce.

-Je vais me doucher, cria-t-il au démon depuis le couloir.

Le roi de l'enfer excisa un sourire. Il allait pouvoir observer la chambre de Bobby en toute quiétude. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose de personnel, comme si le Chasseur se tenait prêt à partir de chez lui à tout instant. Enfin c'était le propre d'un Chasseur de ne jamais s'attacher à un lieu, toujours prêt à lever le camps. Son lit double était des plus simple. Des draps aux couleurs mornes, tristes même. Rien aux murs. En plus une couleur moooche. La pièce était trop petite en plus. Crowley ne supportait pas les petites chambres. Toutes ses villas possédaient une énorme chambre pleine de tableau et de bibelots exotiques ou antiques selon le thème de la villas. Mais une chose qui ne manquait pas c'était le lit King size qui ornait sa chambre avec différentes couleurs, différentes étoffes et différents motifs.

Il se pencha au dessus du lit de Bobby. Le drap, la couverture et les oreillers sentaient Bobby. C'était la meilleure odeur du monde. Même les délicates effluves de son cher Craig ne sentaient pas si bon. Pour rien sur Terre il ne changerait ce lit, ces draps ou cette pièce malgré le fait qu'en elle-même il ne l'aimait pas mais c'était celle de Bobby… C'était une odeur spéciale quoi. Comme les chats avec l'herbe à chat. Crowley se pencha avec une envie irrépressible de serrer contre lui un de ces coussins juste au moment où le vieux Chasseur refaisait son apparition, en boxer, quelques gouttes restaient coincées dans les poils sur son torse. Bobby n'avait pas un corps très athlétique mais le roi de l'enfer ne pu s'empêcher de saliver à cette vue. À la vision que lui offrait Bobby qui, était sans le vouloir, pleine d'érotisme. Crowley se releva et alla vers lui.

-Tu dors en boxer ?l'interrogea-t-il avec le plus de décontraction possible.

Il ne voulait pas que Bobby le sache franchement intéressé. Non Bobby devrait se déclarer en premier. Parce que Crowley voulait bien avouer que le vieux Chasseur bougon ne le laissait pas indifférent mais lui dire ? S'en était trop pour Crowley. Il serait la risée de l'enfer s'il se déclarait en premier. Et son honneur passait quand même avant Bobby.

-Ouais, ça te conviens pas ?rétorqua Bobby.

D'un claquement de doigt Crowley se para de son plus beau pyjama noir, celui en soie sauvage brodé de satin. Les broderies, légèrement plus mate que le reste du pyjama, représentaient des scènes de tortures selon la bible et quelques génocides que le roi démon affectionnait particulièrement. Bobby le regarda, bouche bée.

-Je suis prêt pour la nuit, dit juste le démon. Veux tu bien ouvrir ton lit Robert ? Oh et referme la bouche. Ou tu risque de gober autre chose que des mouches.

Bobby eut un moment de flottement. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer ! Il était le père de tous les Chasseurs des États–Unis alors ce n'était pas un idiot de démon en pyjama de soie qui allait lui faire peur, merde quoi ! Le vieux Chasseur se reprit vite et défit assez ses draps pour leur permettre de si glisser. Il s'allongea sagement de son côté dos au démon prêt à l'ignorer toute la soirée s'il le fallait mais Crowley en avait décidé autrement. Le démon le tira contre lui à la force de son esprit et le serra contre lui.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas juste dormit dans un lit, lui souffla le roi de l'enfer.

-Tu y fais quoi alors dans un lit ?lui lança Bobby.

Mauvaise question sembla-t-il. Crowley se raidit derrière lui et encra leur bassin. Bobby sentit alors une chose dure contre ses fasses. Quelque chose que moulait parfaitement le pyjama en soie. Crowley se mit alors à se mouvoir contre lui, frottant son membre dur (oui oui c'était ça) contre lui. Il soupira contre son cou. Bobby se mit à avoir subitement chaud, le souffle du démon dans son cou faisant resurgir ce qu'il ressentait durant des moments tendres il y des années. C'était fortement gênant mais il adorait cette sensation.

-Ah. A-a-arrête, gémit Bobby malgré lui.

-Comme si tu ne voulais pas que je continue, répliqua Crowley.

Il donna un coup de langue sur sa nuque et Bobby laissa un petit cris peu viril. Crowley prit ça comme un accord pour continuer. Il déposa une traînée de baisés sur son cou. Le Chasseur ne su plus quoi faire face à ce geste si doux de la part du démon.

-I am a lover not a fighter, murmura le démon tout prêt de son oreille.

Bobby frissonna et ne pu à nouveau pas s'empêcher de gémir. C'était si bon de se sentir aimer de cette façon, de sentir qu'il avait une autre utilité que répondre toute la sainte journée au téléphone.

-Comme je te comprends, continua Crowley. Détendons nous Robert.

Crowley retourna Bobby. Il put voir que le démon était excité. Fortement. Cela lui donnait un certain charme. Bobby le laissait passer une main dans sa nuque. Il l'attira vers lui et scella ses lèvres sur les siens plus doucement que lors de leur pacte. Cette fois c'est Crowley qui passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Bobby sentit une chaleur suffocante l'envahir. Il sentait la virilité du démon contre la sienne et la soie de son pyjama. C'était une sensation curieuse qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti au part avant, enfin de toute façon le démon était la seule personne qui mettait de la soie dans son entourage.

-Tu m'étonne avec tes fréquentations, ricana le démon en éloignant légèrement sa tête de celle de Bobby.

-Fergus !s'écria Bobby offusqué. Je chasse je te rappelle !

Crowley pouffa (oui oui il pouffa ça arrive à tout le monde même au roi de l'enfer)tout en resserrant Bobby contre lui. Ses doigts naviguèrent un instant de ses épaules à son dos pour vraiment le garder le plus proche de lui, mettant ses mains dans son dos. À cet endroit sa peau était douce bien que de vilaines cicatrices entachent de leur rugosités et de leur relief cette dite douceur. Bon bien sûr c'était normal sur un Chasseur mais pas si cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait faire à Bobby. Enfin si cela faisait partit de Bobby, comme son horrible gnôle de poivreau, ou les visites et les coups de files de tous les Chasseurs des États-Unis, il s'en accommoderait.

Certes ce serait ardu mais il voulait que le Chasseur dise les trois mots avant lui. Il serait tellement tendre et gentil que Bobby craquera tôt ou tard. Un doux frisson parcouru l'échine de Bobby. Crowley embrassa le haut de son crâne. Le Chasseur eut un mouvement de recule mais l'étreinte du démon le retint. Crowley utilisa sa super force pour renverser le Chasseur sur le dos. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, affichant un sourire sadique et victorieux. Ses prunelles vertes brillant d'un désir brûlant qu'il était rare de voir chez lui. Il reprit les lèvres de Bobby pour étouffer l'un de ses gémissements alors qu'il frottait ses fesses contre l'entre jambe du Chasseur lascivement, tout doucement juste pour le frustrer.

Cela faisait son petit effet puisque Crowley sentait une bosse déformer son boxer au tissus plutôt fin. Lui s'amusait des réactions du Chasseur. D'une jouissivité et d'une beauté sans pareil. Qui avait vu le vieux Chasseur ainsi à part lui ? Peu de gens sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il rompit une fois de plus le baiser pour se relever et provoquer encore plus le Chasseur en poussant quelques soupires satisfaits et excités. Bobby tentait de se soustraire au démon et à ces sensations qui le submergées, en vint. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il aimait ce que lui faisait subir le roi de l'enfer mais il ne pouvait retenir les gémissement de plaisir qui passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Le fait que Crowley le touche lui procurait ces frissons et lui donnait chaud. Mais il aimait ça. Se sentir spécial pour le démon lui plaisait beaucoup. De toute façon ne l'était il pas spécial ? Le fait qu'il était un Chasseur en soit cela l'était déjà. Mais et si le démon se servait justement de ça ? De lui pour infiltrer les rangs des Chasseurs et faire tout exploser de l'intérieur comme pour un nid de vampire ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu pense à ta femme ?s'offusqua le démon. Ce serait la meilleure excuse que j'aurais pour me battre à nouveau verbalement avec toi.

Bobby le regarda, incrédule. Crowley se foutait de sa gueule. Il pensait à lui et il était sûr que le démon lisait encore en lui. Il détestait son impuissance part rapport à l'intrusion mentale du roi de l'enfer.

-Tu sais très bien que non Fergus, je suis pas débile à ce point, vu que tu lis mes pensées, ralla Bobby.

Le démon s'allongea sur lui en soupirant.

-J'ai arrêté, dit-il en déposant un baisé sur sa mâchoire barbue. Tu pense à qui alors ?

Bobby sourit. Pour une fois Crowley n'était pas horripilant ni snobe avec lui. Il adorait cette facette du démon.

-À toi, lança Bobby pour toute réponse.

Le visage du roi démon s'illumina mais il retint toute sa joie juste parce qu'il se voyait pas étaler son contentement. Il remonta le long de la clavicule pour aller lui mordre le lobe. Bobby piailla de stupeur. Il rougissait comme une adolescente. Il se dit que heureusement que aucuns de ses petits Chasseurs n'étaient dans les parages, il aurait eut tellement honte de lui.

-Aller je commence à ne plus en pouvoir, s'impatienta le démon en claquant des doigts.

Son bas de pyjama, disparu révélant son érection aux yeux gênés du Chasseur. Il s'assit et reclaqua des doigts. Le boxer de Bobby venait de disparaître. Le membre du vieux Chasseur était tout aussi dur que celui du démon. Lui qui avait toujours cru les démons incapables de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Crowley se suréleva à l'aide de ses genoux. Il se saisit du sexe du Chasseur. Bobby eut un hoquet de surprise qui le laissait sans souffle. Crowley guida la colonne de chair chaude entre ses fesses.

Il se mit à onduler tel un serpent malgré son corps massif. Il était souple pour un homme de sa corpulence. Cela le rendait sexy à un point irréel. Bobby haletait sous lui, perdait la tête d'une façon que Crowley adora. Finalement il préférait le rendre fous de cette façon. Joindre l'utile à l'agréable lui paraissait tout à fait normal. Lui-même commençait à se sentir craquer. Il ne voulait plus torturer Bobby puisqu'il se torturait par extension. Et c'était un comportement putain de débile. Surtout vu l'envie qu'il avait de se faire prendre part le vieux Chasseur. Alors il guida son membre contre son entrée. Bobby stoppa son geste tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Quoi ?s'énerva le roi démon. Si c'est attraper la chtouille qui te fais peur, mon vaisseau est parfaitement sain.

-Non, non !s'écria Bobby offusqué que le démon ne pense que du mal de son interruption. Mais tu ne veux pas utiliser de lubrifiant ?

Cela laissa Crowley perplexe.

-Je ressens pas la douleur, vieux nounours, grommela le brun. Et puis j'te fais confiance pour être doux avec moi, hum ?

-Ça m'inquiète c'est tout, se justifia Bobby. Tu n'est même pas préparé.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, ralla Crowley. Je sais ce que je fais.

À ce mot il lâcha le sexe de Bobby et s'empala dessus avec la force d'un désespéré. Il poussa un long soupire, sentant pulser d'excitation en lui le membre du Chasseur. Assez imposant pour le remplir et assez chaud pour lui donner la sensation d'être encore en vie. Il n'avait pas ressentit ce genre de truc depuis des siècles.

-Ta bite es la meilleur de toute, Robert, s'enthousiasma Crowley entre deux geignements.

Il se mit à bouger lentement d'abord faisant ressortir jusqu'au gland le sexe du Chasseur. Il allait le rendre fous et lui faire avoir le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Bobby n'était déjà plus que gémissement indécent et juron. C'était une image tellement bandante que Crowley regretta de ne pas avoir son portable pour le prendre. Il aurait pu s'en servir durant ses longues réunions avec ses conseillers démoniaques. Il était le roi et il pouvait parfaitement se branler en plein mi-temps de ces réunions supers chiantes. Ce serait bien plus passionnant de toute façon. Un coup de rein de Bobby le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Ne commande pas tout, ralla Bobby. T'es trop frustrant.

-C'est le but, Robert, ricana Crowley.

Mais le Chasseur ne le laissait plus faire. Il s'assit et commença à besogner sans ménagement le démon qui en cria de stupeur. Leur peau l'une contre l'autre leur donnèrent le tournis et Bobby y allait encore plus fort. Crowley, criant son plaisir, se libérant pleinement devant lui, était la chose la chose la plus fantastique qu'il ait pu voir même plus que tous les monstres existant sur Terre en enfer ou au Paradis. Une chose par contre le chiffonnait. Crowley avait encore la chemise qui lui servait de haut de pyjama. Cela l'énervait beaucoup. À tâtons il chercha de la main dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?l'interpella le roi démon.

-T'occupe, continue juste d'aller et venir le temps que je trouve ce que je veux, l'envoya balader Bobby.

Le vieux Chasseur fini par ressortir sa main. Il tenait une lame. Certes pas un couteau capable de tuer le démon mais celui-ci eu un mouvement de recule.

-Wow ! Attend ! Tu vas pas me taillader la tronche ?s'écria Crowley en se précipitant vers la porte.

Bobby se précipita vers lui. Malgré la situation Crowley ne disparu pas. Il resta contre la porte, voyant Bobby venir vers lui avec son couteau. Le vieux Chasseur s'empara de ses lèvres et tout doucement passa son arme entre les pans fermés de sa chemise. La pointe froide de la lame ne sembla pas faire quoi que soit au roi de l'enfer. Sinon qu'il comprit les intentions du Chasseur.

-Ah non !se mit à protester Crowley. C'est de la soie sauvage ! Et ces motifs sont en satin ! Ce pyjama vaut quatre fois ta maison !

Bobby lui répondit d'un grognement. Il s'en foutait pas mal du prix de son stupide pyjama aux dessins infernaux. D'un coup sec, sous les protestations du démon, il coupa tous les files sous les boutons, les faisant cascader sur le sol.

-Saleté de Chasseur !hurla Crowley. C'était mon plus beau pyjama !

Bobby le fit taire en lui donnant un baisé. C'était le meilleur moyen de réduire le roi de l'enfer au silence. Et qui lui plaisait bien en plus. Mieux qu'un coup de chevrotine en pleine poitrine. Il laissa le couteau tomber sur le sol, rejoignant les boutons. Bobby commença à se débarrasser de la chemise sauf que le démon se débattit pour l'en empêcher.

-Arrête !hurla le démon.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à cacher de toute façon !gronda Bobby en continuant de tenter d'enlever sa chemise. Aller Fergus, il faut qu'on soit à égalité !

Le démon grommela quelque chose à propos de cette règle humaine idiote. Il se montrait entièrement nu à si peu de monde. Non pas qu'il avait honte. Mais que son véhicule avait un petit truc qu'il n'aimait pas montrer à n'importe qui.

-Tu me promet de pas en parler ?demanda Crowley.

Bobby hocha doucement la tête un sourire étrangement tendre. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules du démon, sous sa chemise. Il la fit glisser lentement de ses larges épaules découvrant un dragon rouge et un symbole japonais sur son épaule gauche et un dragon bleu sur l'autre. Une pure merveille. La 8 éme merveille du monde. Le démon détourna les yeux, un semblant de rouge aux joues apparant. Bobby lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Son regard fut si expressif, si pénétrant qu'il n'eu pas besoin de lui dire un seul mot. Crowley comprit que ses tatouages plaisaient au Chasseur. Le roi de l'enfer se serra contre lui trop content de se faire accepter en entier.

-On en était où avant que tu nous interrompent ?réfléchit tout haut Crowley.

Pour toute réponse Bobby le plaqua contre la porte, faisant craquer celle-ci. Crowley eut le souffle coupé part le choc. Depuis tout ce temps Bobby n'avait pas débandé contrairement au démon sans doute légèrement effrayé par le coups du couteau. Il se frotta contre ses fesses, lui soufflant dans le cou. Il s'introduit alors en lui grondant alors que le roi de l'enfer laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Le vieux Chasseur se mit à aller et venir avec force dans ce fourreau de chair chaud. Ils laissaient leur sensations les emporter. La pièce fut vite remplie de leur gémissement, de leur souffle, des claquements de leur peau l'une contre l'autre et des jurons de Bobby. Crowley se laissait aller, il ne sentait plus rien hormis ce membre en lui, l'étirant, l'écartelant d'un façon telle qu'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

Bobby changea d'angle de pénétration, prenant l'une de ses jambes. Il ne put protester. Le sexe du Chasseur venait de taper sa prostate. Il eut un réflexe de survis tout con. Il se téléporta(oui oui il se téléporta). Ils atterrirent dans la cuisine de Bobby. Le Chasseur ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Il se contenta de le retourner, de mettre ses mains sous les genoux du démon et continuer ses coups de butoirs. Crowley espérait ne pas perdre sa voix tellement il criait tout en se tenant au plan de travail. Il ne pensait pas perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait que le prénom du Chasseur en bouche. La tête lui tournait, son cul ressentait tellement de plaisir qu'il croyait devenir fous. Bobby avait un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait l'impression que son membre se faisait avaler à l'intérieur du démon qui gémissait de façon plus qu'obscène. Ils se retrouvèrent cette fois en enfer (oui oui directement en enfer). Crowley sur son trône en plein milieu de la salle principale des enfers.

-Tu es sérieux là !?haleta Bobby.

-Je… Je… Je fais pas exprès !s'essouffla Crowley. Hhhaaaaahhhh !

Il n'arriva plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Cette petite boule de nerf en lui le réduisant au silence. Bobby savait parfaitement où et à quelle intensité frapper pour le faire voir les étoiles. Ils furent cette fois sur le bureau de Bobby. Crowley n'en pouvait plus, il se dandina, montrant son sexe inoccupé au Chasseur. Bobby comprit le message et se saisit de son membre pour le branler au rythme de leur ébats. Ce fut ce qu'il fallait au roi démon pour venir dans sa main calleuse. Il se lâcha dans un long soupire repu en laissant sa tête aller en arrière, se répandant sur son ventre. Voyant ça le Chasseur alla encore plus fort finissant par parvenir lui aussi à l'orgasme. Le roi de l'enfer geignit en sentant sa semence se répondre en lui. Bobby s'effondra sur le démon qui les ramena dans la chambre du vieux Chasseur. Ils étaient tout propres et sous les couvertures. Crowley se blottit contre lui écoutant les battements du cœur rapide et saccadé de son Chasseur.

-Dors bien vieux nounours, souffla Crowley.

-Ouais c'est ça satané démon, grogna le vieux Chasseur.

Crowley passa le reste de la nuit contre le corps chaud de Bobby, certes ne pouvant pas dormir mais tenant à honorer son marché. Même s'il s'en était parfaitement accommodé. Il aimait cette chaleur, cette douceur qui ne devrait pas être celle du corps d'un aussi vieux Chasseur que Bobby. Son corps légèrement poilus avait un côté vraiment nounours. Son surnom faisait parfaitement mouche. Il l'entendait ronfler contre lui. Il était heureux d'être là plutôt que dans l'une de ses villas. Seul… S'entendre avec Bobby lui apportait beaucoup. Les humains n'étaient pas si nul en fait.

II Mon amant, ce roi de l'enfer.

Le matin Bobby ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses yeux fatigués purent saisir. C'était à la fois inattendu et bien venu. Il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il aurait pu voir ça. Peu de gens avait du voir cette vision matinale qu'il avait en ce moment même. S'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec le démon il se serait pincé. Crowley ne portait que le vieux et usé tablier de cuisine offert il y a longtemps par les frères Winchester. Dessus il y avait marqué « kiss the cook » en violet sur fond rose. Ils lui avait offert pour la déconne… Mais là… C'était Crowley quoi. Nu là-dessous… Le roi de l'enfer lui apportait le petit déjeuner ! C'était si romantique de sa part et… Bobby eut un éclair de conscience. Certes le démon était attentionné avec lui et affichait un petit sourire inquisiteur qui laissait présager de ce qu'il lui fairait après. Mais ils avaient un marché. Et les garçons devaient attendre les informations. Depuis hier soir.

-Et merde !s'écria Bobby en se levant d'un coup, envoyant balader ses draps pour se précipiter sur ses vêtements. Fait che ! Fait che !

Il s'habilla en cinquième vitesse sous le regard effaré de Crowley. Il s'affubla à nouveau de sa casquette et dévala les escaliers pour arriver dans son salon/bureau. Dans la cuisine tous les téléphones sonnaient. Il en était sûr. Sans lui au commande plus rien ne tournait rond dans le monde des Chasseurs.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?continua Bobby sur le même ton. Ils ont besoin de moi !

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'était adossé à la chambranle de la cuisine, non loin des téléphones toujours en tablier.(oui oui il ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter) Exhibant nonchalamment ses tatouages et ses jambes imberbes à la pâleur lunatique. En fait Bobby ne regardait même pas son seul lien avec le terrain. Le roi de l'enfer lui offrait une bien plus belle vision. Le démon grimaça. En un battement de cil il fut près des téléphones.

-Bonjour ici l'argent Craig, dit en décrochant celui du FBI. Oui, cet agent est bien en service. Hum ne vous en faites pas shérif laissez mon homme faire son travail. Tout ira bien. Vous pouvez suivre ses directives.

Durant sa tirade il claqua des doigts et Bobby se retrouva à sa table, le plateau qu'avait amené Crowley avant qu'il se lève en catastrophe juste devant lui. Le plateau était grand, rectangulaire et en argent gravé de ce qui semblait être des motifs style Louis XIV. Sur un napperon en dentelle noire était posés un verre de jus d'orange sanguine, une théière accompagnée de sa tasse, un panier remplis de croissants bien dorés et des toasts encore chauds ainsi que de la Jelly d'orange, une coupelle contenait des œufs et du beacon. Il put voir aussi un vase contenant une rose rouge. Et pour compléter il y avait le Times à côté du plateau.

Crowley fit apparaître quelques couvert et lui fit signe de manger. Bobby obéit ne voulant envoyer balader ce qui commençait à s'installer entre eux. Pendant ce temps là Crowley se mit à répondre à tous les téléphones pour qu'il puisse déjeuner en paix. Bobby le regardait tout en mangeant. Le démon faisait comme si de rien était alors que le Chasseur pouvait voir une bosse effrontée se former sous le bas du tablier. Bas de tablier qui était orné de dentelle rose, déconne oblige. Sauf que Crowley ne semblait pas déconner du tout. Part dessus le marché il répondait de façon très complète à chaque fois comme s'il connaissait par cœur chaque problème de chaque Chasseur. Pouvait-il lire dans leur esprit à cette distance ? Sans doute. Impossible n'était pas Crowley.

Bobby passa un déjeuner complet pour la première fois depuis des années. Depuis sa réconciliation avec Crowley il connaissait beaucoup de nouvelles première fois. Pas que cela lui déplaise mais…C'était Crowley quand même. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui était arrivé hier soir mais se sentait flatté de la suite des événements. Les croissants étaient divins, le jus d'orange sanguine avait juste la point amer qu'il fallait et tout le reste était succulent. Il se demanda si Crowley avait tout fait lui-même. Ça aurait était si mignon de sa part. À un moment Crowley décrocha le téléphone qui servait de ligne directe avec les Winchester. Bobby n'y fit pas tour de suite attention mais lorsque Crowley ouvrit la bouche il releva la tête du Times.

-Ce que vous chassez est un élémentariste de l'eau qui maîtrise le sang, annonça-t-il avec la voix de Bobby. Crowley a enfin craché le morceau. Pas besoin que vous reveniez il s'est barré. Alors pour tuer un élémentariste de l'eau c'est simple il faut juste le ligoter avec du lierre et de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Si j'ai pas fait des bêtises avec cet enfoiré ? Bien sûr que non ! Comme tu veux Dean. Faites vous chier à revenir si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Il raccrocha rapidement et se tournant vers Bobby. Le vieux Chasseur le regardait, éberlué par ce que venait de faire le démon.

-Quoi ?commença à s'énerver Crowley. Je te dois bien ça Robert.

Il avait ce sourire qui laissait présager à Bobby un millier de choses perverses. Il lui retourna ce sourire. Crowley réapparu sur ses cuisses pour le serrer contre son torse à moitié couvert par le tablier. Bobby releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu devrais enlever mon tablier, dit-il de façon pragmatique.

Le roi de l'enfer pouffa.

-Au moins la prochaine fois que tu le mettras tu penseras à moi, lui répondit le démon.

Bobby se laissa emporter par le comique de la situation et tout en rigolant il alla chercher les lèvres de Crowley. Il fut bien moins timide que les deux dernières fois et alla rapidement taquiner la langue du démon. Si leur tout premier baisé ne lui avait pas déplu, bien qu'ayant juste servit pour le pacte, celui-ci lui montra qu'il aimait embrasser et être embrassé. Avec une préférence pour Crowley pour cela par contre. Le démon, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au part avant, avait la langue douce et agile.

Il sentit sa main enlever sa casquette puis s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Sa barbe éternelle contre son front ridé. Ses bras autour de ses épaules. Qui sait s'il n'avait pas trouvé sa place avec lui. Ou si ensembles ils n'étaient pas un être complet. Un Chasseur et son informateur. Un ancien garagiste et l'homme de sa vie. Un duo de choc. Comme du tord-boyau et du Craig. Crowley s'échappa de son baisé pour pouvoir onduler de sa façon bien à lui, mouvant ses chairs nues contre son jean usé. Bobby gémit à ce contacte.

Le démon avait un talent inné pour lui faire ressentir une envie dévorante dés le moindre geste. En règle général Crowley ne se laissait pas toucher. Il n'était tactile que pour les signatures de pactes mais pas tant que ça. Bobby aurait aimé être son premier amant. Même si l'expérience du roi démon lui plaisait beaucoup. Il se sentait jaloux de tout ceux qui avaient pu étoffer ou profiter des capacités et du corps de Crowley. Enfin il était un démon après tout. Un être éternel. Il y aurait d'autres après lui. Rien qu'a cette pensée il devint morose.

-Hé !le rappela à lui le démon. Arrête de penser à autre chose !

-Pourquoi ?l'interrogea Bobby. Tu avait l'intention de faire quelque chose ?

Crowley grogna.

-Oui, j'ai envie de toi !Lui rappela le démon. Et là tu débande vieux nounours.

Bobby le saisit par le menton et lui donna un baisé calme mais plutôt hardent.

-Excuse moi Fergus, finit par lui dire Bobby après l'avoir relâché.

Le démon lui sourit avant de claquer des doigts. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus. Le roi de l'enfer se serra contre le Chasseur, soupirant alors que son érection reposait contre le ventre de Bobby. Soudain, Crowley se releva et claqua à nouveau des doigts. Bobby et lui furent de nouveau vêtu. Le Chasseur se retrouva ainsi à bureau et Crowley confortablement allongé dans son canapé, face à lui.

-Crowley est toujours là, te fous pas de notre gueule, ralla la voix de Dean hors de la vue de Bobby. On a Cass avec nous et en plus la pièce empeste le souffre !

Crowley se fit apparaître un verre de Craig tendis que Bobby soupira.

-Bonjour quand même les garçons, fit le vieux Chasseur. Et au fait, de rien pour les infos.

Sam rentra en premier alors que Dean et Castiel refusaient de laisser la place à l'autre. Toujours pareil ces deux là. Comme à chaque visite Castiel dû rester debout. Bobby lança un regard anxieux au roi de l'enfer. Mais le démon était calme et n'en avait strictement rien à foutre que Bobby soit embarrassé. Il lui lança un regard qui le narguait presque.

-Allez vieux nounours, si tu veux on peut leur expliquer tous les deux, l'encouragea le roi de l'enfer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait se gêner pour Mulder, Sceli et leur emplumé apprivoisé.

Le regard que lui rendit Bobby voulut tout dire.

-OK, à toi l'honneur ta Majesté, accepta le vieux grincheux.

Crowley bu une gorgé de Craig comme pour se donner du courage. Il réapparu sur le bureau de Bobby, face aux Winchester. Il posa sa main non loin de celle de son Chasseur. Leur doigts se frôlaient.

-Votre gentil papa adoptif et moi on a baisé, annonça-t-il de but en blanc sans aucune gêne palpable. Il en pas l'air comme ça mais il est sacrément doué avec son mimi lui.

Dean se figea. Sam s'évanouit dans les bras serviables de l'ange gardien de son grand-frère. Crowley sourit, content de son effet. Bobby, lui, se mit à s'étrangler avec la gorgé de whisky qu'il avait voulut boire. Crowley se téléporta gentillement derrière lui pour lui tapoter le dos.

-Ça va Robert ?demanda le roi démon avec tout le sérieux du monde. Tu as de ces réactions dis donc.

-La pudeur tu connais le principe ?s'enquit le vieux Chasseur. Ou alors c'est trop abstrait pour toi idjit ?

Crowley grommela qu'il aurait mieux fait de le laisser s'étouffer. Dean se mit à chercher l'approbation visuelle de Bobby pour confirmer les dires du roi de l'enfer. Mais ce ne fut pas son père de cœur qui confirma la chose. Mais bien Crowley. Le démon sortit son portable et leur montra une photo de Bobby endormi comme un bien heureux blottit dans les bras du roi de l'enfer. Dean resta un instant le regard perdu sur l'écran. Le vieux garagiste avait l'air paisible comme rarement depuis la mort de sa femme.

-Fergus ?l'appela Bobby.

-Hum ?fit le démon. Si c'est pour la photo vieux nounours, je…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus que son Chasseur grincheux l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Crowley se sentit soudainement content qu'il soit son amant. Il s'en serait voulut qu'une pouffe humaine qui tournait autour de son précieux vieux grincheux ait prit sa place. Bobby n'était digne que de lui point. Leur barbes se frottaient l'une contre l'autre de façon plutôt agréable. C'était qu'il avait repris la main le bougre. Il s'accrocha aux cheveux à la base de la nuque de Crowley. Le gémissement que celui-ci produisit se retrouva étouffé dans la bouche de Bobby. Le monde autour d'eux n'eut plus aucune importance. La pudeur ? Bien sûr que c'était abstrait ! Et cela prenait tout son sens avec Bobby. De sa main libre Bobby défit la cravate en soie orientale qui retenait le col de la chemise du roi des démons. Il l'envoya voleter à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

-Robert, gémit Crowley en s'éloignant un instant de son Chasseur pour laisser à celui-ci le temps de respirer.

Certes lui n'en avait plus besoin mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne pensait pas à son partenaire.

-Fergus, souffla Bobby le regard voilé de désir.

Pour être installé plus confortablement Crowley réapparu sur Bobby, bien assit sur ses cuisses. Sa tête se posa sur son épaule et sa barbe chatouilla le cou du Chasseur.

-Allons chez moi vieux nounours, lui proposa le démon. Pas que les voyeurs me dérange. Mais j'ai envie que tu la lève bien. Hum ?

Bobby déposa un baisé sur sa joue apparente le faisait sourire.

-Tu me feras visiter après ?l'interrogea-t-il avec suspicion.

Crowley gloussa pour le plus grand plaisir du Chasseur et à la surprise de leur publique.

-Bien sûr vieux nounours !aquieca le démon. Si c'est pour que tu te rende compte à quel point j'ai plus de goût que toi en matière de déco.

-Recommence pas !s'énerva Bobby.

Crowley rit à nouveau. Il les téléporta dans le salon de sa villa de style espagnol. Ils étaient sur une méridienne confortable saupoudrée de beaucoup de coussins douillets.

-On est pas mieux là ?demanda le démon.

Bobby lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il se mit à déboulonner la chemise du roi de l'enfer. Il caressa la peaux à découvert, retraçant aussi ses tatouages du bout des doigts. Crowley se laissa faire, sagement. Il ferma les yeux, pour ne sentir que les sensations du toucher du vieux Chasseur sur sa peau. Bobby était doué, pas autant que lui (oui oui on se refait pas) mais assez pour lui arracher des gémissement et autres bruits qu'il réprimant le plus souvent du temps avec les autres. Il se laissa emporter par ses sens. Par ce que Bobby provoquait chez lui. Oh ce qu'il l'amait son vieux Chasseur grincheux. Sa chemise finit sur le sol rejoint par les affaires de Bobby et de son propre pantalon. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs. Les choses humaines étaient bien plus jouissives.

La villa fut vite remplie de leur halètements, des gémissement sur du démon et des grognements de Bobby. Ils se fichaient bien de qui pouvait les entendre. Dans un coin, un démon conseiller regardait la scène, Bobby pilonnant le roi démon avec intensité et une vigueur hallucinante pour son âge humain. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de voir son roi ainsi tel la pire des putes, gémissant son plaisir, jurant bien haut et insistant pour que le Chasseur y aille de toutes ses forces quitte à le booster un peu à l'énergie démoniaque. Le spectacle était saisissant. Obscène à un point oscillant entre l'excitant et le dégoûtant, même pour un démon.

Mais au moins pour une fois le roi ne s'ennuyait pas. Ce genre de moment était rare. Il n'allait pas le raconter mais nota pour plus tard que le Chasseur pourrait servir pour de prochaines négociations contre le roi démon. Crowley cria le nom du Chasseur lorsqu'il jouit, ne semblant pas fatigué pour un sous et prêt à un autre round. Le Chasseur suivit dans l'orgasme. Lui cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Crowley pour reprendre son souffle, toujours entre ses chairs pour autant. Il y avait un côté plutôt attendrissant, tendre entre eux. Le démon conseiller préféra partir avant de vomir devant tant de guimauve. Tttsss. Les humains et leur sentiments. Comment leur roi, blasé par excellence pouvait aimer un telle abomination ? Dans son dos les amant improbables étaient déjà répartit pour un autre tour.

III Mon amant, ce Chasseur.

Son cou le piquait, ses piqûres ne guérissait pas vite. Le collier en acier que lui avait mit Sam frottait dessus ne l'aidant pas trop. Comment en était arrivé là ? Se laisser capturer comme un bleu… Ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude. Ah oui ! C'était vrai il était las. Depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il en avait passablement marre de se faire suer dans son rôle de roi qu'il avait obtenu à la sueur de son front. Alors il jouait avec le feux. Il se rapprochait du soleil comme ce crétin d'Icare. Il tattait voir ce qui se passait. Tempit s'il se faisait péter la tronche. Enfin le pire était survenu plusieurs mois avant que les Winchester décident de le guérir de sa démonologie.

Bobby… Le Chasseur de son éternité, l'homme qu'il aimait, toujours si fort, n'était plus de ce monde. À cause de Dick ( oui son prénom c'est bite et alors ? Aucun complexe ma gueule !) Romane. Le léviathan avait tiré. Ce n'était que des tirés pour ralentir le camion des Winchester. Il ne le visait même pas en particulier et bam ! Une cervelle farcie au plomb, youpi ! Bobby était mort et au Paradis puisqu'il lui avait gentiment rendu son âme. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Depuis la vie était fade. Bobby l'aimait aussi non ? Alors pourquoi le destin avait été si cruel avec lui ? Avec eux ? Leur couple… Ils méritaient le bonheur. Bobby pour toute cette vie de chasse et lui bah… Lui parce qu'il aimait Bobby ? C'était un bon début là, non ?

Pourtant Sam et Dean avaient eut envie de lui faire du mal. Cette guérison était le truc le plus douloureux, après la mort de son amour, qu'il ait pu subir. L'élan était vraiment bon à cette connerie. Son sang purifié par ses prières coulait dans ses veines, lui redonnant bien trop d'humanité à son goût. En fait il sentait revenir en lui le flux discontinue de ses sentiments qui revenait à un stade humain, comme avant en Écosse quand il passait son temps à se bourrer la gueule pour oublier sa solitude. Et là cela recommençait. Alors qu'il aurait juste voulut continuer son jeu dangereux pour ressentir quelques poussées d'adrénaline bienvenue. Peut-être aussi se taper quelques petits acteurs porno androgynes. Qu'il aurait imaginé en Bobby dans son esprit.

Leur disputes lui manquait. Sa voix. Sa barbe. Ses yeux vifs. Son corps de nounours… Et une certaine partit de son corps qui le complémentait et le rassasiait parfaitement. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas que cela qui l'intéressait. Bobby était un type génial. Une pensée traversa son esprit torturé. Et s'il ne le méritait pas ? Si Bobby était trop bien pour lui ? Si en temps que démon il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour ? Cela lui glaça le sang. Tout le monde avait ce droit. Alors pourquoi pas le roi de l'enfer ?!

Il lança un regard suppliant au cadet Winchester. Lui aussi ne l'aimait pas. Alors que Crowley ressentait une certaine affection en vers lui. Ainsi que pour son frère et Castiel. Bien que son amour pour eux ne soit pas équivoque à ce s'il ressentait pour leur père de cœur. Il les voyait un peu comme des fils. Comme s'il faisait partit de la famille très fermée qu'ils formaient avec Bobby. Il était en couple avec lui alors il se sentait un peu comme leur belle mère infernale. Ou leur belle mère des enfers, il avait du mal à trouver un nom pour ce qu'il était pour Sam et Dean.

-Tu es ma Marnie, moose, dit-il avec désespoir. Et Hannah… Elle a besoin d'être aimée. Elle le mérite.

Après tout, tout le monde le méritait, non ? Et lui… Plus encore. Au vue des épreuves qui l'avaient amenées à ce jour. Ce qu'il disait était la pure vérité. Pour l'humanité

-Comme nous tous, continua-t-il avec conviction cette fois si. Toi, moi.

Peut-être l'élan comprendrait- il ce qu'il ressentait. Que ce soit pour lui-même ou pour la team free will toute entière. Il voulait être aimé. Après la mort du seul homme qui le comprenait, qui l'aimait et le faisait se sentir bien et en paix avec lui-même. Il s'octroyait le droit de se faire aimer par les gens qui l'entouraient. Encore plus part les Winchester au vue de leur aventures ensembles.

-We deserve to be loved, compléta-t-il devant un Sam effaré de l'effet de son sang son le roi démon. I DESERVE TO BE LOVED !

C'était légitime. Il pouvait ressentir. Il voulait que les autres ressentent la même chose que lui. Bobby aurait comprit lui.

-Je veux juste être aimé,souffla-t-il.

Alors tout lui fut clair. Il allait rejoindre Bobby s'il redevenait humain avec le traitement de Sam ! Il fallait absolument qu'il redevienne humain. Il voulait à tous prit revoir son homme. Il serait prêt à endurer mille maux pour son vieux nounours bien aimé. Alors il tendit volontiers son cou à l'élan. Pour Bobby.

END OF CROBBY

Plus tard Crowley se suicidera pour permettre aux Winchester de piéger Lucifer dans un autre monde. Est-ce pour revoir Bobby ? Seul les anges pourraient nous le dire. Mais on sait que le roi de l'enfer mourut en connaissance de cause. Paix au plus beau couple du show. Tout mon amour à cette fripouille de démon et de gros câlin à ce gentil Bobby qui n'avait rien demandé.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à venir me dire s'il y a encore des choses qui ne vont pas, juste pour faire un coucou ou pour parler SPN avec moi.^^


End file.
